battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
BFDI Is Back
BFDI Is Back is a short animation announcing the release date of BFDI's return. It was released on July 23, 2016. Plot The video starts off with Firey holding a container with goggles in them, exclaiming that it feels good to be back. He states that Coiny - who is sitting on a sofa-made catapult - looks nervous to which he denies. Coiny wants to know when a slug is coming out of its hole, which the two plan to find out by launching Coiny at a tree where a book containing the date is located at. Firey wants to climb the tree to get the book, but Coiny says he's going to slingshot. As Coiny gets back into the catapult, he asks Firey for the goggles and states he's ready for launch. Needle joins in and questions what he's ready for. Coiny says he's going to die, but Firey begs to differ. Needle says she'll watch and allows Firey to call her Needy. Firey then says that Coiny might die and launches the slingshot. He misses the top of the tree but he still manages to get the book. Firey looks and it confirms that the slug is coming out on the "First of September" - representing the release date of the next BFDI episode. Firey questions if it is a joke or not. Coiny says no, and wants a high five. Firey slaps Coiny instead and asks if he's alright. Coiny says he is. Firey counts up the months on how far the date is from now. Coiny says that there's so much barbed wire on the things he does, but he's happy to be back. Off-screen, Flower asks if Ice Cube thinks she looks beautiful, to which Ice Cube replies with "no", and she gets kicked. Ice Cube lands where Coiny is sitting and hits him, which sends him launching off-screen. At the end of the video, there is a screenshot from jacknjellify's twitter stating that on Wikia, they're having a "Battle of Fictional Foods" contest, and for Round 1, Yoylecake competed with the Black Forest cake from the Portal series. A tweet from Legotd61 says that Yoylecake beat the Portal cake, and there's a screenshot showing that Yoylecake went to round 2. Trivia * The ending scene between Flower and Ice Cube are talking off-screen is a reference to the first few scenes in Take the Plunge: Part 1, the lines and the outcome of it are completely recycled from the episode. * A similar animation style to this video would later be used in Paper Towel, as both videos were animated by Michael. **Additionally, BFDI's fourth season, Battle for BFDI, would also use a new art style. * The top of the left page in the book says "Creatures of GOIKY," confirming that the BFDI cast lives in Goiky. * This is the first BFDI-related video that is animated on twos, unlike typical BFDI episodes where jacknjellify animates them on ones. * This the first time Ice Cube's new asset is used. Category:BFDIA 6 Category:Non-episode videos Category:Shorts Category:IDFB Category:Canon shorts